


i see you running in the sand

by windsthatwhisper



Series: i wanna get back to san francisco [3]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Cock Rings, Crying, Dom/sub, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gags, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Ruined Orgasms, Spanking, Subspace, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 14:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windsthatwhisper/pseuds/windsthatwhisper
Summary: He’s just sat down when Sidney says, “Eat a light dinner,” and Jonny freezes where his fork is midway to his mouth.He’s only told to eat a light dinner if they’re going deep into a scene later, and Jonny wracks his brain for the possible reasons why they’d scene so hard when it hits him.He’s well enough for his punishment.





	i see you running in the sand

**Author's Note:**

> I refuse to let go of this series. I’ve already got #4 in progress ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Title from “San Francisco” by 5SOS

Jonny gets over the flu in about a week, thanks to the Tamiflu. Dr. Terry keeps him off the ice for a bit to make sure it doesn’t develop into pneumonia, but then he’s given the all clear and is good to go.

They drop from the playoffs, but the Pens are still in, so he and Patrick fly to Pittsburgh to spend some quality time with their other boyfriends. 

Sid and Geno are away on a game when they arrive at Sidney’s mansion — Sid hates when people call it a mansion, but let’s face it: it’s a mansion — so they make themselves comfortable and wait until Sid and G get back.

Geno nearly throws a suitcase at Patrick, not recognizing him at first, before crushing him in his arms and kissing apologies all over his face.

Patrick giggles at the kisses and pushes at Geno, “It’s okay! It’s okay! I missed you too!”

Sidney greets Jonny with a soft smile and a closed-mouth kiss, hand settling on the small of his back. “How’s the flu?”

“Gone.” Jonny grins, “Has been for about five days, but Doc T wanted to keep me from the ice so I didn’t get pneumonia, so that’s why I was out those last games.”

“Yay.” Sidney replies, “That means I can kiss you without getting sick,” and goes in for an open-mouthed kiss, more dominant and demanding than before. Jonny gets a little weak in the knees.

Patrick’s finally able to break free of Geno, and he basically does a running tackle straight into Sidney’s side. Sid’s expecting it, though, and keeps his balance, and Patrick kind of runs into a wall of muscle and pec. Not that he minds.

It’s late, so they crawl into Sidney’s king sized bed and wrap up in one another’s arms. Patrick — despite his efforts to escape from Geno earlier — is happy to snuggle against the Russian and pass out to him running his hands through his curls. 

Jonny presses his back to Patrick’s, links their ankles, and pushes his face into Sidney’s neck with a happy little sigh. He falls asleep with Sidney’s teeth sunk into his shoulder. 

Jonny wakes him up the next morning with a blowjob, then Patrick, but Pat’s noisy as fuck when he gets his dick sucked, which wakes Geno. Jonny had wanted to suck him awake, too, but Geno decides to fuck him instead, driving him half out of his sleepy mind while they watch Patrick and Sid make out next to them.

It’s noon before they finally roll out of bed.

———

Geno’s prepared a big Russian dinner that night, and Jonny’s eager to dig in. He’s just sat down when Sidney says, “Eat a light dinner,” and Jonny freezes where his fork is midway to his mouth. 

He’s only told to eat a light dinner if they’re going deep into a scene later, and Jonny wracks his brain for the possible reasons why they’d scene so hard when it hits him.

He’s well enough for his punishment.

He glances around at Patrick and Geno, but G’s paying him no mind, too busy fussing over the food, and Patrick’s mid-chew while petting Jeffery. He looks back at Sid — who gives him a knowing look — and then tucks into his meal. He suddenly feels very vulnerable. 

Because he’s eating light, he’s done before everyone else. He busies himself with the dishes, hoping that maybe he can use his ‘good boy act’ — as Geno calls it — as leverage. 

He cleans up their plates when they’re done, and the thick awkwardness and nervousness he’s feeling makes him focus solely on the dishes and nothing else. When he’s done and has put everything away, he’s surprised to find all of the lights are either off or dimmed, and his doms are missing.

He turns towards the doorway and jumps, because there’s Sidney, dressed in nothing but his boxers, waiting for him. Dangling from his hands are a pair of handcuffs. Jonny gulps.

“Strip.” Sidney demands.

Jonny hurries to obey, shedding his shirt and pants, boxers coming off without any preamble. He’s willing to leave them on the floor, but Sidney gives him a look, so Jonny folds them and lays them on the counter.

Sid puts a hand on his shoulder and guides him up the stairs. He pushes open the door to the play room, shoves Jonny inside, and locks the door behind them.

Geno’s standing against the wall, naked, arms and ankles crossed, and Patrick’s on the edge of the bed in his boxer briefs, thighs splayed wide. The walls are covered in trinkets and gadgets, but there’s an array of specific toys on the bed behind him.

“You know why we have to do this?” Geno asks.

Jonny’s eyes fall to the floor, “I put myself in danger by hiding my illness. I put my team at risk for not being at my best.”

“It was selfish,” Sidney says, words cut through the air harshly. He steps forward until he’s directly in front of Jonny. Jon’s taller than all of his doms, but they never fail to make him feel small, “And what’s worse is that you didn’t think it was. Pride does not come before righteousness, Jonny.” 

“Yes, sir.”

Sidney moves behind Jonny and cuffs his wrists behind his back. It’s their nice pair, the one lined with plush as to not hurt whoever’s wearing it. Jonny knows his doms would never hurt him, but it’s always nice to have the proof in front of him. 

“Safeword?”

Jonny gulps again. “Almond.”

“And when your mouth is full?” Jesus fuck, _when._ Jonny shivers.

“Snap three times.”

“Good.” Sidney lands a harsh smack to the top swell of Jonny’s ass, then pushes him to Patrick.

Patrick arranges him over his lap, ass in the air and dick hanging down between his knees. It’s not even close to Patrick’s body at all. He won’t get any stimulation.

“I told you that day in the hotel room,” Pat says, hands running across the smooth of Jonny’s ass, “that if you weren’t sick, I’d have beat your ass red till you cried for forgiveness.”

Instantly, Patrick smacks Jonny’s ass hard, the sharp _crack_ echoing through the room. Jonny whimpers, “I remember.”

“Good,” Patrick hits the other cheek just as hard, and Jonny flinches, “So here’s the rundown: I’m going to spank the idea of ever doing that again out of your head, until your skin starts to peel, and then Sid and Geno will have their ways with you.”

“Wuh-” Jonny breathes, turning his head to look at the observing doms, “What are you gonna do?”

Sidney quirks an eyebrow, “You’ll just have to wait and see. Thinkin’ of a cock ring, or maybe a cage. What do you think, G?”

Geno nods in approval, staring down at Jonny’s sprawled, naked figure with a bland expression. _“Da.”_

Jonny makes a broken noise at the thought of a cage, but Patrick slams his hand down three times on the meat of his thighs, hisses, “If he wants to put a cage on you, he fucking will.”

Jonny nods rapidly, head dropping down so he doesn’t have to look at anyone. Patrick squeezes his ass, flesh spilling from between his fingers. “Count.”

“Uh,” Jonny works fast through his foggy brain to remember how many Patrick’s done, “F-Five?”

He groans as Patrick’s hand makes impact with his asscheek, landing three blows seconds apart from each other on the same cheek. He doesn’t wait to do the opposite cheek, this time landing five. Jonny coughs out the “six, seven, eight,” but he’s gasping as he gets to twelve and thirteen. 

He squirms in Patrick’s lap, but Pat has a tight hold on the handcuffs on his wrist, and has him in a position where he finds himself hardly able to move. 

“Fourteen.” Jonny grunts at another hard slap. “How many?”

“However many he decides,” Sidney snaps, “Now stop making conversation before I gag you.”

Jonny whimpers and shuts his mouth.

He feels Patrick pause, rub his hands gently over the reddened skin where he’s been hit, gives Jonny a few seconds to breathe, before starting up again. 

Jonny whispers the “sixteen, seventeen,” stutters over “e-eighteen, nine-nineteen, twenty.”

And he clenches his jaw tight to stop himself from crying. He won’t cry. He knows he’s just being stubborn, but this is his last attempt at keeping himself together and it’s only the first part of the punishment.

But Patrick keeps going, like his own hand isn’t stinging with each hit. Jonny’s just edging past forty when starts stuttering, hands scrabbling for Patrick’s thigh for purchase. He sputters through “f-forty - three-e.”

Patrick slaps him once on the upper part of his ass, then directly in the middle where he’s most raw, and once Jonny’s choked out, “Forty-five,” Patrick stops. He massages his cheeks, letting Jonny regather himself enough to calm down. 

He sits Jonny up in his lap and kisses him, cups his face with a hand, “You did so well, but Sidney and Geno still want to have their way with you, okay?”

Jonny nods, blinking back tears until his nose stops tingling. Geno comes over, squirts some lube onto Pat’s fingers. He inserts them into Jonny one by one until he’s stretched with two. Patrick continuously misses his prostate on purpose. 

Once he’s stretched, Patrick gets him on his back on the bed, toys pushed to the foot. Sidney and Geno come to stand at the sides of the bed, Patrick at the end arranging the toys so Jonny can see. He watches Sidney pick up the spreader bar and a ball gag, and he closes his eyes, not wanting to see any more. 

He feels the cold metal against his ankles, hears the pieces of lock together, legs forced apart as wide as the spreader bar allows. When he thinks he can’t get any more open me vulnerable, someone else takes his arms and cuffs them to the rungs on the headboard. He’s spread-eagle now, dick hard and leaking gained his abs. 

Someone taps his temple, a signal to open his eyes; he does so, finds Sidney standing over him with a ball gag in front of his face. “Open up.”

Jonny sniffles pathetically and parts his lips, accepting the ball gag getting clasped around his head and pushed into his mouth. Sidney sits on the bed next to him and grasps Jonny’s dick in his hands, stroking slow and loose, not enough to get him off but enough to make him squirm.

Jonny makes a garbled noise behind the gag, big wide doe eyes staring up at his dom.

“It’s been a while since you gave us a show,” Sidney says softly, “You’re not allowed to come until one of us gives you permission.” Jonny whines, but Sidney squeezes his dick tight, making Jonny keen, before silencing. 

“Good boy.” Geno rumbles, suddenly by his ear. He rubs his thumb across the slit of Jonny’s dick. Jonny gasps, bucking hard, but the restraints keep him from moving too much. Geno moves his hand away, only to take the cock ring from Patrick’s outstretched hand and clasp it under Jonny’s dick and balls.

Jonny harrumphs a little, but ultimately keeps quiet. Sid cups his cheek, “Close your eyes until I say.” Jonny’s eyes flutter closed; he leans into Sid's hand sweetly, hoping that maybe he can kiss ass to lessen his punishment. 

There’s shuffling from somewhere in the room, the sound of a bottle cap opening. A whirring sound starts up, and then he’s suddenly being filled to the brim, and Jonny knows exactly what’s happening — they’re going to watch him get fucked by a fucking machine. 

On instinct, Jonny tries to close his legs, but the spreader bar stops that from happening. He goes to close his knees, but a hard pinch to his nipple has him shouting behind the gag and yanking his knees wide open. 

The machine is set at a punishing pace — fitting, Jonny thinks hysterically — jabbing in and out of him fast and unrelenting. The dildo splits him open, and though it’s not as big as Patrick, it’s still overwhelming after such little prep and going so long without being fucked.

“Open your eyes, Jonny,” he hears Sidney say, “Look at us.”

Jonny forces his eyes open. The first thing he sees is the machine between his legs, stuffing him full of silicone. The dildo is bright pink, and it’s humiliating to look at, especially since his hole is gripping onto it and doesn’t want to let go.

He tears his gaze away; they land on Geno, Sidney and Patrick, who’ve moved to the bench against the wall. Geno’s idly playing with his dick, staring at him intently, dark eyes boring holes into Jonny’s soul. 

Patrick and Sidney are next to him, legs spread while they fist one another’s dicks. They’re — they’re double-jacking each other, getting off on Jonny being laid out, tied up, and fucked into oblivion without having to do any work.

It shouldn’t be so hot, but it is. 

Jonny’s red with it, the embarrassment, the heat. The machine makes him jolt on each instroke, causing his dick to bounce against his abs, tiny bursts of pleasure zinging down his spine each time the head makes impact with his stomach. 

Jonny doesn’t know he’s crying until Geno walks over, sinks into the spot on the bed next to him, and wipes away the tears dripping down his temples. The realization has him really crying, hard sobs wracking his body almost in time with the dildo jabbing his prostate.

He wants to come; he _needs_ to come, but Sidney said no. Sidney said no and his body couldn’t disobey the act if he wanted to. 

He starts begging behind the gag, words garbled. Patrick gives him a wicked smirk, and Sid throws his head back with a loud moan. 

“Can’t talk, can you baby?” He pants, “Gagged up and desperate for it like a two-cent whore.”

The assault on his prostate is ruthless, and Sid’s words aren’t helping one bit. He tries and fails to talk again. Geno laughs at him. He feels his orgasm building, starting at the pit of his stomach and slowly working its way to wrap around his balls, lick up his dick. 

He manages the sounds, “Pl’se,” and they understand him, but they meet eyes with a _look,_ and Patrick says, “No.”

Jonny howls, writhing as much as he can in his restraints. His teeth dig into the ball, denting slightly beneath the force of his jaw. Another sharp jab to his prostate as him gasping, but he chokes on the saliva gathering behind the gag. Sidney comes with a punched-out groan, spitting out curse words and filth, things like “gagged so good,” and “little fucking whore.”

Sidney loves gagging — that’s the first thing Jonny picked up when they first began their relationship. Doesn’t matter what it is — actual gags, a cock, a pair of underwear — if it can get shoved in a mouth, Sidney’s into it. It makes for some pretty hot scenes, because Jonny’s just as into getting gagged as Sid is with gagging someone.

Geno comes at the sight of Sidney spurting all over himself. Sid’s grip on Patrick’s cock has loosened in the wake of his orgasm, so Patrick wraps his hand around Sid’s and jerks himself off together.

Jonny’s a slut for Pat’s dick, and Pat’s a slut for getting head, so he tries to wiggle around on the bed to get his attention, licking the ball in his mouth adamantly, hoping to get his point across.

“You wanna suck my dick, baby?” Patrick breathes, hips lifting off the bench for a brief moment at a particularly good wrist twist. 

Jonny nods vigorously, making tiny begging noises. Patrick loves begging, loves calling the shots and stealing away all of Jonny’s power-

“I’d love to fuck your mouth,” Patrick huffs, and Jonny moans in a fit of glee, until he adds, “but you’d like it too much, and th-this is a punishment.”

“What kind of doms we be if we give you what you want during punishment?” Geno tsks from next to him, jerking Jonny’s cock loose in his grip, not enough to tip him over the edge but enough to make him want to close his legs.

Sidney moves to take care of Patrick, getting up and behind the bench, arms sliding down his torso to scratch through his pubes. Jonny watches, clenching every muscle he has to keep himself from coming. 

Patrick tips his head back, lips parted as he twists his wrist at the head of his dick. Sidney slips out something from his hand, dangles it in front of Patrick, “Gonna make him scream.”

Jonny jolts in panic, but he’s helpless to the inevitable. Sidney turns the machine up to fuck him even faster, and then the dildo starts _vibrating,_ lighting him up inside. Jonny does, in fact, scream — very loudly. He’s wailing on every exhale, lungs strained on each inhale.

“Yeeaaaah,” Patrick sighs, spilling over his and Sidney’s fingers, “That’s right, baby, fuckin’ scream for us.” 

Jonny can’t take it anymore. His ass is still sore from the spankings, and between the dildo attacking his prostate, Geno’s fingers swiping over his weeping purple dick, and Patrick losing it over his screams, it leaves Jonny done for. There’s a crescendo of pleasure, a spark, but then it disappears right at the last second. All stimulation gets shut off the moment Jonny dives headfirst into his orgasm.

“Bad boys don’t get to orgasm, Jonny.” 

Come leaks from his slit, but he doesn’t feel it, just the pressure of his balls pushing it out. It doesn’t feel like an orgasm — it’s _wrong._ He tries to shove himself down onto the dildo still crammed in his ass, but when it hits his prostate, he’s oversensitive, and it hurts. He stares at his boyfriends through teary eyes, betrayed.

Patrick giggles, come-drunk, “Ruined orgasms look so good on him.”

Geno unlocks the cuffs around Jonny’s wrists, lowering them one by one to rub at the red marks left behind. He’s quick to murmur gentle Russian, and though Jonny doesn’t know what he’s saying, the familiarity of it and the rumble of his voice soothes the jitters beneath his skin.

Sidney hurries over and removes the ball gag. Jonny gasps for oxygen, sobbing openly into the air. “I’m sorry. I-I’m sor-ry. I’m s-sorry-”

“I know, I know,” Sid coos, “You did so good; you were so good for us, Jonny.”

Jonny keens, accepting the kisses Sidney pecks all over his face. Patrick uses the distraction to ease the dildo out of his hole, put the machine down on the floor and unlock the spreader bar keeping his legs open.

When Jonny’s free, he rolls into a ball and pushes his face against Geno’s thigh. G’s hand comes down to rest against his back, rubs soothing up and down motions against the quivering muscles. Sidney goes to get a warm washcloth while Patrick slips into bed behind Jonny, wraps comforting arms around his waist.

Sidney wipes himself down first, then takes care of Jonny, wiping away the spit down his jaw and the mess of lube around his hole. He hands the washcloth to Patrick, who gives it to Geno, who chucks it across the room without a care.

The three of them find some way to curl around Jonny, holding him while he shakes and cries and repeats “I’m sorry” like a mantra. 

When he calms to quiet sniffles, Patrick presses a soft kiss to the back of Jonny’s neck. “Don’t ever hide your illnesses from us. We’re here to take care of you, and that includes your health. Don’t do that shit again, you hear me? You scared the hell us.”

Jonny snuggles back into his chest, seeking warmth. “I’m sorry.” 

“We know. We forgive you.” Sidney says from where his head is pillowed on Jonny’s thigh, fingers tracing shapes into his skin. 

Jonny’s got his head resting in Geno’s lap, giving the Russian perfect access to run his hands through his sub’s hair. He sweeps a hand down his back, presses two big fingers at Jonny’s entrance and slowly pushes inside. 

Jonny takes it in stride, opens up beautifully for G’s fingers, hums contently at the feeling. Jonny loves falling asleep on someone’s fingers, and G figures Jonny needs something calming right now. Geno murmurs a quiet Russian lullaby, and sends his boyfriends off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what y’all wanna see, because I’m not letting this series end anytime soon. I need more sub!Jonny in my life lol


End file.
